


spiderhawk

by badgerterritory



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Gwen (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: F/F, gwen's a huge nerd probably, idk! idk!, they should be gay and gay in the same vicinity, they should be gay at each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>earth-65 may have werewolves, but it also has a cute spider-based superhero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spiderhawk

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive me my gayness i was overcome at the thought of these two being together and also, like, Together

Traveling the multiverse mostly sucked. As awful as her own world was, there were tons of others that were even worse, somehow. And yet, there were rays of hope.

Kate was looking at one now, looking amazing in what was quite possibly the least effort anyone had put into a costume. (America didn’t count; she wore outfits, not costumes.) She was quipping like an absolute master, throwing punches like a dream, and Kate was pretty sure she was in love.

The spider-lady knocked out another werewolf and said, “I have never been more glad to be a cat person” and yeah, Kate was definitely in love. Having hearts in her eyes didn’t make her awful at shooting arrows, though, so the fight was over pretty quickly. America went off with the others to clean up, but Kate stuck around as the spider started nudging at the werewolves with her feet.

“Hi,” Kate said. The spider-lady looked up, startled, and Kate smiled at her.

“Hi,” spider-lady said. “I didn’t expect you to stick around, y’know. Team-up done. Your team’s already gone.”

“Just to clean up and stuff. We clean up our messes, mostly.” Kate rocked on her feet and then extended her hand, which spider-lady shook. “I’m Hawkeye, by the way. That’s my superhero name. What’s yours? Please tell me it doesn’t have ‘spider’ in it. That’s just obvious.”

She shrugged. “Unfortunately, Spider-Woman. The press chose it, not me.”

“Ouch. I’ll try not to hold it against you.” There was definitely something Kate was having trouble with though: Holding things against Spider-Woman, namely her body, and that good-looking spider-body, mashing together, and probably some coffee after.

If she’s into that kind of thing.

“Anyway,” Kate said, because even if she was thinking about ravishing this woman there wasn’t any reason to let it get awkward. “How long have you been doing this?”

“Not long, I guess.” Spider-Woman pushed her hood down, but kept her mask on. “I’m nineteen, by the way. I’m guessing that’s what you were working your way towards.” Kate nodded, because there really wasn’t any reason to try and deny it. “Also,” Spider-Woman continued, “I know this great place we could get coffee or make out or both, probably, but only if you tell me your name first. And I’ll tell you mine, and we’ll get out of our costumes.” She waited a beat while Kate’s mind went places, and finished, “Back into our civilian clothes, naturally.”

Kate couldn’t help her smile. “I’m Kate Bishop. Nice to meet you.”

“Gwen Stacy. Hey, you mind holding something for me?” Kate’s confused reply was cut off as Gwen thrust her hand out. “Come on. We’ve got a date.”

Okay, that was extremely cute, and Kate definitely held her hand all the way through the date.


End file.
